


Shifting Reality

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oz has only known Oscar for a day and he will protect him with his life, Papa Ozpin, Reincarnation, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: This has been happening for centuries. A host lives for as long as they are able, doing what they can for the world and then they die only to be reincarnated into the next like-minded Soul nearest to the Oz should have been no different, right? He should have merge with another soul, and he does, just not in the way he expects.(In which everything happens exactly the same, expect for one key difference. Instead of merging with Oscar’s soul with his own. He is instead given something completely different.)
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Shifting Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomdragon321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdragon321/gifts).



> So this little idea popped into my brain when @ Phantomdragon321 tumblr posted a series of art of Ozpin as a dragon meeting Oscar and being cute babies. And I thought it was so amazing that I could resist the urge to write about that concept.

Death and rebirth

It was something Ozma and the rest of his incarnations have grown use to in the decades that they been a part of this world. They live, die and then live again unwilfully recruiting another innocent person into they're war. It wasn't fair, none of it was and yet they always reincarnated, always making sure that the current host was never alone. Ozpin was no different then the rest of them. He lived a full life until he was around 16 years old. A mother, a father, a younger brother, he was happy. Until he woke up one day and found the King of Vale in his head.

The King had explained the situation, the relics, Salem, the Gods. And for a normal person it would have sounded completely crazy, but Oz wasn't like most. He had always been fascinated with the stories such as those. The fairy tales he's heard as a child, always felt _real_ to him that there was a kind of believability to them.

After all legends holds truth

So it came to a surprise to no one when Ozpin believed every bit of the King's words. Not to say that he wasn't confused by it all. To say that he didn't have spouse of panic, at the thought of fighting in a war he didn't even know about, a war he had no part in until a voice in his head told him to. It was a lot to process at first, a lot of convincing from the King's part with building up Oz's confidence, but soon he accepted his fate, his destiny and spent years doing the exact same thing the King and the rest of his incarnations did. Trying to bring peace, trying to keep the people calm while he and his inner circle tried to fight for them behind closed doors.

And then Beacon began to fall.

_Amber_

_Pyrrha_

This was supposed to happen.

And yet there as the school the King and himself had worked so hard to build over these last several years just collapsed, and there he was fighting Cinder. Doing everything he could to hold off as long as he could until there was nothing.

Nothing but a bright light and a second of pain.

_Ozpin?_

He was nothing but a ball of thoughts.

_King?_

The King sounded sad, but confident as he always did.

_It has been an honor serving with you… Good luck_

And then he was gone, and Ozpin was alone.

He knew this was coming the moment he began to fight Cinder, with the magic of his dwindling he knew he wasn't strong enough to beat her, so this, he expected this. Prepared for this. So he closed his eyes and waited, waited to become the voice in someone else's head, feeling pain for what he was about to put them through.

For what felt like centuries, as his consciousness laid in a sea of light, he finally felt that pull that King had told him about. A single tug, like something had grabbed a hold of him and yanked him down. And then he was opening his eyes. But there were no thoughts of another, no other memories of his current host, and what's more, he had sensation.

He _felt_...

He could feel the breeze on his face, the sun beating down his back. The leaves falling and landing on him. Birds chirping, grass swaying in the wind. And that…. was perplexing. He wasn't supposed to be in control so soon. Opening his eyes, Ozpin saw that he was no longer in the city of Beacon. But in a forest, laying in a field of grass, his mind felt scrambled, as he moved his arms, and froze.

Unlike what he had been expecting, which had been arms of his host, wasn't at all what he thought. Because these were the arms of a man, they were not even the arms or the hands of a _human_. They were bare, divided of any clothes, green and covered in scales. _Is it possible…?_ He'd read this only in stories, fairytales his father would tell him and his brother when they were children. Ozpin looked through Ozma's memories and realized that the only thing that fit what he was seeing, was….

A dragon?

His mind was reeling, thoughts swirling around in his head, as he tried to think, tried to rationalize. How was this possible? Was it something he did? Was the Gods adding to this curse that they placed upon them? How was he this way, when he was supposed to have merged with a person?

Knowing that he wouldn't find any answers just laying here, Oz decided to seek them out, where to look he did not know. But he knew he could not just lay here feeling confused. So on stiff legs, he attempted to stand up and let out a loud noise of pain. His body, this new body he found himself in _ceased_ , it sizzled, it cracked around the edges and burned. He greeted his teeth and dug his finger… claws into the dirt as his body trembled as something, he could only assume to be his wings lay limp at his side.

Then amongst the agony he felt, a noise to his right seemed to cut through the haze, his vision blurred as he looked through the sunrays, and saw something standing a few feet away. he blinked, trying to make his eyes adjust to the light and he realized that who was standing there was a person. More so, it was a child, around fourteen years old. They're eyes meet and something sparked, something seemed to _click_. Oz could feel the string, the very tether weaving and twirling, connecting him to this boy, connecting them to each other.

And a feeling came over him, an urge of protectiveness towards this child for reasons he did not know.

_Who are you?_

The boy let out a yelp of shock and fell forward, and Oz made to move, to catch him, but his body, the pain he felt entirely prevented him from doing so.

_Are you alright?_

The boy's head jerked up, "Who _— What_ are you?"

Ozpin chuckles despite himself, _That is a rather loaded question._ Because it was, it was _such_ a complicated question to answer. He made to move once more, but flinched and let out a low whimper, the fourteen year old's face grew concerned, Ozpin watched as the boy scooted closer and reached out to him, palm brushing against Ozpin's face.

All at once, he felt the boy's confusion over him. He could tell that this child was just as surprised over this feeling as Ozpin was. He felt peace within the boy, a content in his life but also a _drive_ to want to do more to be more than a simple farmhand, how low the boy's self-esteem was. There was no doubt in his mind now. He had no idea what happened, why he was this way, but he knew that if he hadn't been, then this boy would have been the next incarnation.

And then _memories_ , memories that weren't his own flashed within his mind. Memories of a peaceful childhood, with a mother and a father, who loved him deeply and then who were suddenly not there anymore. Now it was just him and his Aunt. Her sweet smile, her calling out his name to be careful.

_Oscar_

From Oscar's expression alone, the heartbreak, the tears flowing freely down those cheeks, it seemed the boy had experienced the same thing. Tears still falling down his cheeks from experiencing Oz's memories, as their gazes connected again. "O-Ozma?"

Ozpin chuckled once more, _Not quite. But in a way, yes._

Oscar blinked through his tears, wiping them with the edge of his sleeve. "I don't— I…"

Oz felt a sudden fear in Oscar, a confusion that left both practically dizzy.

> _Crazy_
> 
> _I'm completely crazy._
> 
> _What is this!?_

And, despite the pain his body was in, Ozpin moved and brushed his snout against Oscar's cheek, the affectionate gesture coming naturally to him, with no hesitation. _Breathe,_ He instructed the boy, _Deep breathes, it's alright. Everything will be alright. You are not crazy._

Oscar choked on his own voice, as he grasped at Oz, trying to find some purchase to reality. "How? I'm talking to a dragon whose voice is in my head! Seeing memories that aren't even mine!"

_I understand, I am in just as much confusion as you. But we need to breathe, **you** need to breathe, least you have a panic attack. Please._

Oscar gasped out, trying to get air into his lungs, and an urge came over him, and Ozpin was able to maneuver one of his wings around the boy, shielding him from the sun, and the rest of the world. Eventually after few minutes, Oscar's breathing returned to normal and Ozpin pulled back to give him room, while still keeping a wing over him.

 _Better?_ He asked gently

Oscar nodded, "Y-Yeah…" He sucked in a sharp and his eyes landed on his hands, "What is this?"

And for the first time, Ozpin didn't know how to answer that. He combed through memory after memory of all the other hosts. Tried to even call out to the King and yet he came up with nothing. _I don't know_ … He inhaled deeply and let out a breath, composing himself, knowing that right now he needed to keep Oscar calm. _But it's alright. We'll figure this out. But right now, I have a question for you._

Oscar looked up at him, face innocent, young. And Ozpin felt that tinge of remorse of the reality he was about to inflict upon this young child that he was already so attached to, "What?"

_What's your favorite fairytale?_

* * *

They sat there, they sat in the field while Ozpin he told his _— their_ story throughout the decades in detail. Whereas before he would have hidden the full truth from Oscar. But decided that because Oscar seem to already has seen Ozma's memories, that speaking half-truths would do him no good. So he was honest, for the first time in well ever one of Ozma's incarnations was actually being fully truthful.

"So.." Oscar said after Oz was finished and the fields around them were quiet. "Magic, the Gods, the Maidens, it's all real?"

Oz nodded, _It unfortunately is_

"And…" Oscar wetted his lips, "Beacon falling that was…?"

 _Cinder,_ He stated calmly, _She's one of Salem's follower_

At the mere mention of her, Oscar shuttered, and Ozpin closed his eyes in sympathy. Already the boy was feeling the emotions and feelings one host would have towards Salem. "And you?" Oscar inquired eyes looking lost, confused.

 _I am Professor Ozpin, the… former Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I have the memories of countless men who have spent their lives trying to stop Salem and bring humanity together. I am cursed to die and reincarnate into a like-minded soul. Forever changing but the memories staying with me._ Ozpin explained as best and slowly as he could, he could tell that what he had previously explain had almost been enough to overwhelm the boy and he truly did not want Oscar to suffer another panic attack.

"But wait, you said a likeminded soul?" Oscar stated sitting up onto his knees. "If this has been happening for decades then why are you a dragon now?"

 _I_ — Ozpin turned his head to the side, unsure of truly what to say _. I am... unsure myself. This has never happened ever in centuries. But— Had I not become like this, I believe that the soul I would have merged with, is you, Oscar._

Oscar's expression changed within seconds, eyes as wide as saucer plates, he stared dumbfounded at Ozpin. "M-Me?"

The corner of Ozpin large dragon mouth turned up into a gentle smile, _Yes. You. We are connected you and I. We may not share a body like it was fated, like what happened to me, but we are still tied._

"I'm just a farmhand living with my Aunt…" Oscar's voice sounded so small and scared. The look in his eyes made him far younger than he actually was, and Oz brought a wing forward and draped it over him. To his happy delight, Oscar leaned into it. "How am I supposed to help?"

 _I know we just met, but I already know being tethered to you that you are much braver than you think._ What was he to do? Whatever happened to him had changed things yes, but he and Oscar were obviously connected, they just didn't share a single soul and Ozpin was... a _dragon_.

"H-How so?"

_The fact that you looked at a creature that has not been seen in centuries and wasn't scared and moved to help it?_

"But me? I just can't see myself going to war against a woman that immoral." _Fear_ spiked within Oscar and Ozpin's heart pinged in sympathy.

Ozpin moved his tail forward gently going under the boy's chin and used it to bring Oscar's face up. _You don't have to decide anything just yet_. _I will not force you. You have all the cards._

Oscar blinked _,_ eyes softening. "Really?"

_Quite, because as it would appear that due to my injuries, I sustained at Beacon even in this form, I will be in your care until I am fit to travel. Either by myself or with company._

It was then that Oscar seemed to notice what Ozpin was talking about _,_ because he looked down and saw the grass was stained red. Not only was he burned along his body, but it appears that his underbelly was bleeding.

Another spike of fear and Oscar leapt to his feet. "Oh gosh! Uh— I'll... I can—" He watched Oscar reach his hands out _but_ hovered in the air unsure if he should assess the damage or fear he might make it worse.

 _Deep breathes._ Ozpin soothed him _. Think clearly_

Oscar clinched his hands and breathed. "I'll be right back!" And with that the fourteen-year-old took off up and down the fields of wheat that hid him perfectly _._

* * *

Twenty minutes later, as he lay there feeling more and more tired from blood loss. Ozpin heard the telltale sign of a wagon approaching.

He knew that moving was the best course of action. Seeing as this was no longer Ozma's era but one filled with a lot more fear and uncertainty, so someone coming a crossed a dragon would _definitely_ cause a uproar of panic. But this new body just wouldn't corporate.

But then the tall wheat parted, and Oz let out a sigh when it was revealed to be only Oscar, pulling a wagon behind him. They're eyes locked and Oscar dropped the wagon grabbed what looked like bandages, and a few bottles of liquid and ran towards him.

"I got..." The boy panted, looking tired as sweat lingered on his forehead. "I got some bandages. A needle and thread, and some water and alcohol. I— I don't know _how_ bad it is, but my Aunt taught me a few medicines for wildlife. Sheep, deer, rabbits. But I... I've never done lizards before much less a dragon. So I— I might make things worse."

Ozpin chuckled softly _, I trust you_ , _Oscar_

Oscar nodded, still looking unsure of himself. "Okay. Okay, um... Can you— Uh, can you turn over or maybe lift up to let me see?"

Ozpin nodded and mustered up enough strength to move to his side. Oscar sucked in a sharp breath and Oz looked down and saw several puncture wounds along his underbelly. It would seem that he hadn't been entirely successful in blocking Cinder's ice shards as he thought.

Oscar reached for the water and a thick cloth. "I have to—"

Oz nodded.

And he lay as still as he could and let Oscar do his work. He wiped down all the wounds with water, then went back over them with alcohol. And then, with as steady hands as he could. Stitched up the gaping holes along his belly and finishing up with several thick bandages along his back legs and front.

And then Oscar moved away, "How's— How's that feel?"

Ozpin closed his eyes and took a moment to feel his body. He let out a relieved sigh when he felt the pain had lesson some.

 _Better_... He informed the boy, _Thank you_ , _Oscar_.

"Oh, I uh—" Oscar stood and walked over to the wagon and gathered several assortments of foods and placed them in front of him. Fruits, vegetables, various selections of meat, and a bucket of milk. "I got these for you. I know that after blood loss you need to eat things that would help gain it back without having a transfusion. I don't know what you'd like but..."

Ozpin smiled, touched at how far the boy was willing to go to help him. _You are the kindest child I have ever met, Oscar. Thank you, I mean every word when I say that I owe you my life._

Oscar's cheeked turned red at the compliment, clearly embarrassed. "I'm— I'm just doing what anyone should."

Oz snorted and a puff of smoke came out of his nose. _So you always are helping men turned dragons whenever they appear in your fields?_

"N-No?"

_Exactly…_

Oscar then instructed him to eat. And he ate everything. The fruit, the meat, even the vegetables and milk. He ate it all and he was genuinely surprised with himself. Never in his life nor in the other incarnations has he ever been that hungry. Oscar watched as he finished off the last of the food in front of him, a smile on his face.

_What?_

"Nothing," Oscar said, shaking his head. "It's just… I read the Headmaster of Beacon was silent but calculating. Caring and punctual. Well mannered. And yet…" He gestured to the food that was now gone.

Ah yes.

_In my old body, I would be but… I am a dragon now and this apparently is the norm._

Oscar laughed and Ozpin couldn't help but return it. The entire situation was ridiculous, so incredibly insane and that's what made it so funny. They laughed until Oscar was clinching his stomach, they laughed until smoke was appearing out of Ozpin's mouth. It was so hard to believe, and yet it was all true.

Eventually, they're laughter turned into chuckles and then completely faded as the wind around them began to pick up speed. "Do you think you can stand up?"

Ozpin took a moment to move his body just a few inches. His long neck, his front and back legs, his back, his and tail. And everything still hurt, very much so, but not to how it had been before. _I believe so_

"Do you think you can make it into the wagon? So that I can… can take you home?"

Oz thought for a moment not missing the _home_ bit Oscar stated absently, and he nodded, _Yes, I think I can manage_.

And with the strength he held, Ozpin forced himself up and walked towards the wagon, climbed inside and curled up into a ball to fit properly. Then Oscar took a cloth from his bag and spread it a crossed the entirety of the wagon, covering Oz completely. Oscar peaked through the bottom of his and smiled sheepishly. "Just… uh, in case we meet anyone on the way."

Logically, it made the most sense.

_Of course._

Thankfully, they hadn't, in fact, met a single person along the way to his Aunt's farm. Though, even when they did arrive, Ozpin could still tell Oscar was nervous about getting caught, more so now by his Aunt seeing as they arrive at the barn, Oscar closed the barn doors and locked them with a fidget in his fingers that had not been there before.

_Does she come in here often? Aunt Em?_

"No… Well, I mean, _yes_? She used to when I was small, when only she could do the work while I just watched her." Oscar explained as he set the wagon down as gently as he could and removed the cloth. "Now though ever since I moved to the attic and started doing the work myself. I noticed she comes here less and less."

Ozpin hummed at that. _What are the odds she will come by and see me?_

Oscar fidgeted, his fingers twisting around the rag tucked in his pocket. "I mean… I don't know. I hope not. If she didn't come here when I started using tools, then I don't see her coming in now."

_Well then, we have nothing to worry about._

"Do you really believe that?"

In all honesty, even he knew that to be a lie. Because in reality, they had everything to worry about. But Oscar needed reassurance _,_ stability and Oz was more the happy to provide it.

 _Yes, I do. No matter the strive, or the hardships_. _I know everything will be fine_. _I... I **have** to believe it, it's all that we have had for centuries. _He felt this in his soul _,_ even more so now than ever before because of this strange development that befell himself and Oscar. _If I don't hold belief that everything will be alright, then I have failed every incarnation that came before me. If I don't, then Salem wins and everyone else suffers._

Oscar looked at him for a very long time, whilst cleaning his hands with his rag even though they were far from dirty. Then, after twenty minutes of silent, Oscar spoke, and it was something Ozpin hadn't been expecting at all. "I'll go."

It took a few seconds for those words to register with Oz, blinking several times as his brain caught up. _You **will**? _He asked incredulously, _Oscar_ , _I would **more** than welcome your company, especially seeing as we are tethered together. But you haven't had the time to properly think it over_

Oscar shook his head, "I had the entire twenty-minute ride over here to think about it."

Oz shook his head, as he made to stand up. Now looking down at Oscar while the boy gazed at him, his eyes fearful but determined. _Twenty-minute **pales** in the decision to around Remnant to save the world, Oscar. Please I..._ He paused _,_ shoulders slumping as a memory flashed in his mind. Giving Pyrrha the time she needed to decide what she wanted and what it resulted in. _Please... I **need** you to be sure, sure that risking the peaceful life you have hear being disturbed indefinitely is what **you** want._

Knowing that Pyrrha had died. Knowing that he failed one of his students, was bad— **_awful_** enough. But if Oscar, were to suffer the same fate? Even if he's just a boy whom he's met only mere hours ago—

He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Oscar frowned, gaze shifting to the ground, focusing hard on the dark cracks in the wood, deep in thought, "I'm sure."

Oz swallowed, _This won't be without hardship._

Oscar smiled slightly, and by the way his run the rag between his fingers, he was still nervous. "Trying to save the world from Ozma's immortal ex-wife? Yeah, I know."

_Are you sure?_

And the eyes that looked back at him, as the room darkened from the setting sun, look almost like Ozma's. "Yes, I am." He sounded just as unsure, and fearful as Ozma had been when he first agreed to the God of Light's task. But Oscar sounded just as determined, just as fearless, as the old wizard was too.

Oz's eyes softened. _Okay…_ What else could he say? What else could he do? His heart waved heavily, caught between feeling grateful to have company and distress over the possibility that Oscar could… This feeling was so tight in his chest, that he could do nothing else but move forward, lowered his head, and placed his forehead against the boy's shirt, chest feeling heavy with guilt. _I'm sorry…_

Because he was, he truly was.

Ozpin felt rest his chin on the top of Oz's head, "You know the worst part?" Ozpin shook his head and waited for the boy to collect himself, "Everything you've told me is crazy. This whole situation is completely crazy, but…" Oscar paused as he tried to find the right words, as his hands came up and grasped Oz's horns on his head. "It doesn't _feel_ crazy anymore. Like… Almost as if I'm doing the right thing."

Oscar took to this new reality quicker then Oz thought possible, even he needed a couple days to really process the information that King had given him. And Oz didn't know if Oscar accepting this role, this role he now played within this war so quickly was good or bad. Seeing as, he and Ozpin weren't merged in the way that has been for centuries, therefore, the future ahead of them was unknown in parts. _Well, I… suppose that's good._

Oscar took a moment to inhale sharply, "It's scary."

Oz wrapped his wings around Oscar, shielding him from the world that would no doubt demand so much of him, and pressed his face further into Oscar's shirt. _I know, I **understand**. But if you'll allow me, I will do what I can to protect you from the worst of it. _

Oz felt a wave of emotion come over Oscar and he wrapped his wings more securely around the teen, in hopes of giving some sort of comfort, as Oscar nodded. "Okay, so where do we go from here?"

Oz chuckled, as he stepped away from Oscar and looking him in the eyes with fondness. _Have you ever been to Haven?_

**Author's Note:**

> Lord did this one take me a while. I worked almost none stop for an entire week to get this done, that’s how long I spent trying desperately to make it good. And it’s not my best but I love it all the same.
> 
> Anywoo, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.
> 
> Ps. Phantomdragon321, I hope you liked my little early Xmas gift for you.


End file.
